


Unforgettable

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, FTLGBTales Pride 2020 I Take Pride in What I Am, Flirting, Juvana - Freeform, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Tumblr: femslashfairies, ftlgbtpride2020, juvia&gajeel brotp, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: Little did Gajeel know, he found Juvia the perfect roommateFor Ft-wwtdp LGBTQA month, prompt: tease
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs, I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the LGBTQA month event run by ft-wwtdp. This is for the prompt tease

It was going to be a long semester. Juvia had spent almost the eternity of her freshman year of college trying to kick Gajeel out her all-girls dorm room to little success. He had a thing for one of Juvia’s roommates and would routinely crash their girl’s nights to rudely flirt with her. Finally, they had worked out an agreement that they would rent a one-bedroom apartment together for their next year. The thought of sharing a bed with Gajeel didn’t bother Juvia seeing as they’ve been friends since childhood. Besides, neither had the money for anything with more space. However, Juvia’s plan to share the room with Gajeel for the year crumbled when Gajeel’s annoying younger sibling Rouge decided to attend the same college as them. He’s tried to deny it, but Gajeel was truly an overprotective big brother. She knew there was no way he was going to leave Rogue and Rogue’s partner Sting in a dorm by themselves. After a lot of yelling, he promised to find her a roommate to split the cost for the apartment with.

Enter Cana.

The brown-haired girl with big brown eyes and an even bigger smile who wrapped Juvia up in a hug the second they laid eyes on each other. From what Cana understands, she’s a childhood friend of Gajeel’s smoking buddy Laxus. Juvia doesn’t even care how they know each other, she’s just happy to see her. She, Juvia, and Gajeel were seated at a nearby café were they just chatting for hours until Gajeel got up for a smoke break. That’s when the air in the room changed and Cana’s smile when from sweet to coy. She placed one hand on her chin and scooted closer to Juvia’s side of the table.

“Say Juvia?” Her voice drawls as she moves closer. “You and Gajeel are friends right?”

“Of course! Best friends” Her voice came out more nervous than she would have liked but she couldn’t help it. Since starting college Juvia had learned quite a few things about herself. One being that perhaps that feeling she gets in her chest whenever she sees a pretty girl was a sign of something. And having this girl pressed tightly up against her side reconfirmed that.

“But you were going to live with him right? Why not move in with your girlfriend?”

Juvia chuckles nervously. Cana was entirely in her space now. The smell of lavender floating through the air as Cana’s nearly bare thigh brushed up against her’s. Juvia looks away, “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Oh?” A hand lays itself onto Juvia’s thigh. It moves slowly, maddening up until it reaches the edge of her shorts. Her breath hitches and Cana’s smile delves into a smirk. “Do you want one?”

She couldn’t answer. She could fell her cheeks heating up as Cana waits for an answer. The fingers rub back and forth over the top of her blue jean shorts before one dives under and meets skin. Juvia lets out the gasp she was holding in and Cana’s lips brush against her cheek. It was a soft touch, a whisper of the possibility to be something more, but it sent shockwaves down Juvia frame.

“Cana!” She gasped again. The thumb is replaced with a finger. “Cana.” She says because it’s all she can think.

Cana places her lips against Juvia’s ear, “Juvia, do you remember me?”

Images of that night a couple months ago flash through Juvia’s brain. The party, the lights and laughter, of Cana sliding up to her and asking why she’s been acting like a wallflower all night. The two of them drinking and laughing then Juvia trying to kiss the smile of Cana’s obnoxiously pretty face. They were going to do more, so close to doing more, but Gajeel had gotten into another argument with Laxus’s friend Natsu and Juvia had to drag him home. She hadn’t even thought about getting Cana’s number until she was dumping Gajeel onto her bed.

“How could I forget?” Juvia breathed. Cana pulled back at that and smiled, really smiled. Juvia’s cheeks heated up again. She smiles back.

Gajeel walks back into the café pocketing the pack of cigarettes he swiped off of Laxus whom he’s sure stole them off of Jellal. He scans the café looking for that familiar sight of blue hair. To his surprise, Cana had moved from her place across the table to sit directly beside Juvia. As he got even closer, he was even more surprised to find Juvia with a flush on her face. He stops by the table glancing between Cana’s smirking face and Juvia’s deepening blush and asks, “so…are we good?”

The two girls exchange a knowing smile. “Yeah, were good. You found the perfect roommate Gajeel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I really like this universe. My other story for this event, The Questioning Phase, is also set in this universe if you want to see a Gajeel/Jellal/Laxus and Mirajne/Erza/Minerva pairings https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772660


End file.
